hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Buronson
| birth_place = Saku, Nagano, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | nationality = Japanese | residence = | known_for = Hokuto no Ken | occupation = Manga writer | website = }} , also known as , is a Japanese manga writer most known by his famous work Hokuto no Ken, known in English as Fist of the North Star. In 2002, he shared the Shogakukan Manga Award for general manga for Heat with Ryoichi Ikegami. Life Buronson was born as on June 16, 1947 in Saku, Nagano. He graduated from the Japanese Air Force Training School in 1967 and served as an Air Force radar mechanic. In 1969 he was discharged from the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force and was soon hired by Hiroshi Motomiya as a manga assistant. He started his manga writing career when he wrote the script of Pink Punch: Miyabi in 1972, drawn by Goro Sakai. In 1975 Buronson wrote his first big hit The Doberman Detective, drawn by Shinji Hiramatsu. The famous Hokuto no Ken made its debut as Buronson's greatest hit in 1983, drawn by Tetsuo Hara. In 1989 his story Ourou was released as a manga serialized in Animal Magazine, drawn by Kentarō Miura, and in 1990 a sequel entitled Ourou Den was released by the same manga artist. Buronson also collaborated with the manga artist Ryoichi Ikegami in many works as Strain, Odyssey and the famous Sanctuary. Among his other major works are Phantom Burai, with art by Kaoru Shintani. Influences Buronson was mainly influenced by movies such as Mad Max, and those of Bruce Lee and Sergio Leone. The pen name Buronson is a tribute to the late American actor Charles Bronson, whose mustache Buronson imitated. Works *Gorō-kun Tōjō (1972, art by Yō Hasebe) *Pink Punch Miyabi (1974, art by Gorō Sakai) *Doberman Detective (1975, 18 volumes, art by Shinji Hiramatsu) *Phantom Burai (1978 to 1984, art by Kaoru Shintani) *Ring no Takaō (1979, art by Jiro Kuwata) *Hanazakari Masshigura (1980, art by Toshiya Masaoka) *Oh! Takarajika (1981-1983, art by Shinji Ono) *Wild Way (1982, art by Daisuke Inoue) *Holdup (1982, art by Hikaru Yuzuki) *Ten made Agare (1982, art by Tatsuo Kanai) *Mad Dog (1983, art by Kei Takazawa) *Hokuto no Ken (from 1983 to 1988, 27 volumes, art by Tetsuo Hara) *Chūhai Lemon (1983-1988, art by Tsutomu Shinohara) *Virgin ni Yoroshiku (1984, art by Shin Morimura) *Mammoth (1985-1988, art by Takaki Konari) *Dr. Kumahige (1988, art by Takumi Nagayasu) *Shogun (1988-1991, art by Jūzō Tokoro) *Migi-muke Hidari (1989-1991, art by Shinichi Sugimura) *Ourou (1989, art by Kentaro Miura) *Ourou Den (1990, art by Kentaro Miura) *Maji da yo (1990, art by Hikaru Yuzuki) *Japan (1992, 1 volume, art by Kentaro Miura) *Hawaiian Sky (1992, art by Kenji Wakabayashi) *Mushimushi Korokoro (from 1993 to 1996, 11 volumes, art by Tsuyoshi Adachi) *Uchiteshi Toman (1995, art by Micchi Naoki) *Chase (1997, one-shot, art by Tetsuo Hara) *Strain (from 1997 to 1998, 5 volumes, art by Ryoichi Ikegami) *Heat (from 1999 to 2004, 17 volumes, art by Ryoichi Ikegami) *Sanctuary (from 1990 to 1995, 12 volumes, art by Ryoichi Ikegami) *Go For Break (2000, 3 volumes, art by Tsuyoshi Adachi) *Fūsen (2000, 2 volumes, art by Tobio Mizuno) *Rising Sun (2002, 3 volumes, art by Tokihiko Matsuura) *G -Gokudo Girl- (from 2003-2004, 5 volumes, art by Hidenori Hara) *Souten no Ken (2001-2010, 22 volumes, art by Tetsuo Hara) *Lord (2004-2011, art by Ryoichi Ikegami) **Soul (2011-2013), art by Ryoichi Ikegami) *Dog Law (2008-2009, art by Atsushi Kamijo) *Full Swing (2010-, art by Daichi Matsuse, (ongoing))Fist of the North Star's Buronson Launches Full Swing Manga *Silencer (2012-2014, art by Yuka Nagate) *Rokumonsen Rock (2013, art by Ryoichi Ikegami) Notes External Links *wikipedia:ja:武論尊 Category:Creators